Temari's son named Sue
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Shikamaru got Temari pregant and they get in a car crash and Temari gets knocked into a coma and they have to deliver the baby. Shikamaru has to name it and thinks it's to to trouble some to check the gender, so he names it Sue. Then temare wakes up from
1. Chapter 1

Temari's son named Sue

By Naruto for life

o0o

Author's Note:

How I got the idea for this story: I was with my friend walking her dogs, This lady she knew came up to talk to us and for some reason the subject got on names and the lady said there is a song called my son named Sue. My friend is a fan of Temari and Shikamaru and so I wanted to write a funny story about them, so they are going to have a son named Sue! Read the story and you'll get it!

o0o

Temari and Shikamaru were driving to the hospital. Temari had been Pregnant for quite awhile now so they were going to get a check up just in case. Temari and Shikamaru are 24 now, and they are going to get married soon. Temari didn't know how it happened but they fell in love.

Temari looked over to Shikamaru driving the car.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"What should we name the baby?"

"Who cares, it's to trouble some" Said Shikamaru now looking at her.

"Well I like the name-Shikamaru watch out!"

Too late Shikamaru drove straight in to a semi-truck.

"Temari are you ok…" Shikamaru said.

The crash was on Temari side of the car. Shikamaru wasn't that badly hurt because he tried to turn the car around so just Temari's side went straight into the semi truck.

She was hit in the head badly. A man with a big shaggy beard came to the side of the car where Shikamaru was.

"Are you too all right?"

"I am but I don't think she is, call the hospital"

The man got out his cell phone.

The Ambulance came took Temari. Shikamaru went with them.

He waited in the lobby for an answer. He paced back and forth.

_How could I be so stupid?_

He kept thinking till his head started hurting.

"This is too trouble some, I'll just sit down for awhile"

Shikamaru waited and wanted and waited and you guessed it waited.

_Three hours later_

"Sir, you can see your wife now"

"She isn't my wife yet"

Then Shikamaru followed the nurse into the hospital room and saw Temari on the bed. It tour him up in side to see her like that.

Then the nurse handed him a baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"What the heck is this?"

"Sir, while you wife was in a coma and she lost to much blood for the baby to survive and the mother so we had to deliver the baby now. We need a name, so what would you like to name it?"

"Sue"

"What? I hope you know it is-"

Shikamaru fell asleep before he could finish.

The Nurse wrote it on the birth certificate.

Temari woke up, and saw Shikamaru sleeping she smacked him on the side of the head.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school yet" He said in his slumber.

"Wake up you dope what happened?"

"Oh nice to see your up, Well we got in a car accident and you were in a coma and you lost a lot of blood so they had to deliver the baby, and I had to name it."

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Actually I don't know, it was to troublesome to check, so I fell asleep."

"What did you name IT then?"

"Sue"

Then the nurse came in with the baby.

"Here is you new son" the nurse said placed the baby in Temari's lap and left.

"WHAT YOU NAMED OUR BABY BOY SUE!"

"…"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS HOSPTAIL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Excuse me" said a nurse that was in the hall way.

"WHAT" growled Temari.

"Well I over heard and you still can change the birth certificate they haven't got your husband signature yet, Here I was going to get his signature, but I'll just get a new certificate where you can name the baby ma'am"

"That's better, because I'm not having a SON named Sue" she said and whacked Shikamaru over the head really hard.

Shikamaru went flying, and smashed into the wall.

o0o

Author's note:

I wanted to be a good ending or my friend the TemarixShikamaru fan will kill me for having her favorite couple having a son named Sue. So for the Shikamaru and Temari fan's this is the ending for you. 

o0o


	2. here just what happened after

Chapter 2

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's note:

Well AnimeloverAnne suggested I do another chapter! So here it for all you Temari and Shikamaru fans! Oh if your wondering my favorite couple is Hinata and Kiba, their so cute! But this is about Shikamaru and Temari! So let's get to the story!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That hurt why did you smash me into a wall?" Shikamaru yelled back at Temari.

"Because you almost names are adorable son sue!" Temari said then hugged her baby that was in her arms.

"Names are troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"So ma'am, what would you like to name your son" The nurse with the new birth certificate asked.

"How about Hanzatsu?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Why?" asked Temari.

"It means troublesome"

"We are not naming him that!" She said and hit Shikamaru on the back of his head again but not so hard.

"How aboutTakai? I like name" Temari suggested.

"Ok, you just pick the name"

"Fine" Temari said while writing the name on the birth certificate, and then she signed it and passed it to Shikamaru to sign.

He mumbled Trouble some and signed it.

**4 years later**

A little Blonde Boy, about two years old, came running to Temari.

"Mommy, uncle Kankuro is being mean!"

"Ok sweetie let me go talk to him"

She got up and walked toward Kankuro.

"Kankuro what did you do?"

"I was just showing Takai how to play puppets!"

"Kankuro you're an Idiot!"

With that she went to go play with trucks with Takai.

Then the front door opened.

"Temari I'm home!"

"Shikamaru, Glad your home finally. Gaara and Kankuro are going to be staying for awhile"

"What why!"

"They are here on a mission and need a place to stay!"

"Ok whatever"

Takai ran up to his dad and Shikamaru bent down and gave the little kid a hug.

"Yea I know daddy, it's to troublesome"

"Yea that's Shikamaru's boy alright" Kankuro said then went into the Kitchen.

"Here Takai, let mommy get you something to eat" Temari said and went over to Shikamaru and picked up Takai.

She walked in the kitchen holding Takai. She saw pink goo everywhere and Kankuro in the middle of the mess holding a blender. Over by the counter was Gaara Standing there with some of the pink stuff in his hair.

"WHAT IN GOD"S NAME DID YOU DO!" Temari shouted.

Shikamaru came running in to see the mess.

"Um… I can explain! I was trying to make a milk shake and the top to the blender wasn't on right and it came flying off." Kankuro said.

Takai went over to Kankuro sitting on the floor in the mess and tapped his nose and said, "You're going to clean this entire mess up Mr.!"

"Nice another Temari, I'll be taking a shower" Said Gaara as he went to the Bathroom.

Temari went over and grabbed the mop and threw it and Kankuro's feet.

"Get to work!"

Then she went to got some apple slices out of the fridge for Takai.

"Kankuro I have to go get some groceries at the store and when I get back this place better be spotless, and Shikamaru you have to watch Takai while I'm gone" with that said she got the car keys and drove away.

"Now that's **too** trouble some" said Shikamaru.

Watching Takai wasn't the easiest of jobs. In front of Temari he was a little angel, when alone the little guy turns into a devil!

Takai Crawled up on the counter and grabbed the box of ice cream Kankuro left out from making his milkshake. Then he grabbed chucks of ice and threw everywhere.

"Takai no bad boy! Come here" Shikamaru said while running to the counter to get Takai.

Takai jumped off the counter and ran in the bathroom where Gaara was taking a shower. He climbed up on the toilet seat and flushed the toilet. You could hear Gaara growl a little from the shower. Then Shikamaru walked in and picked up Takai from the toilet.

"Shikamaru what do you think your doing?" Gaara said peeking from behind the curtain.

"Oh um… sorry that wasn't me it was Takai um… sorry" the Shikamaru ran out and into the living room and put Takai in his play pen.

"Least now you can't cause any trouble!"

Then Takai started to shake the play pen where it knocked over a picture of Temari and Shikamaru on their first date.

"Takai I hope your mom gets back soon!"

And he moved the play pen away from any thing it could break.

The Temari opened the door.

"Thank gosh your home"

"I just forgot my purse"

"Please take Takai with you! He is living breathing troublesome when your not here!"

"Ok fine"

Then she picked Takai and her purse and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 goldfish

Temari's son name sue

By

Naruto4life

"At least there gone" Shikamaru said as he went to go cloud watching in the back yard. Kankuro stopped him. "Hey can you help me clean the mess in the kitchen?" Shikamaru signed. It was enough work watching Takai, and now cleaning! "Troublesome" then went out the back door. "You're such a lazy son in law!" Kankuro shouted at him from inside. Shikamaru chuckled as he lay down in the soft grass.

Kankuro went inside and started cleaning the mess. The Gaara was finished with his shower and went to go get some gold fish from the pantry. He walked in the kitchen seeing Kankuro hasn't finished cleaning the kitchen yet. "Hey Gaara, Can you help me clean this up?" Gaara stared at the mess. Then His sand swept over the floor and messy counter tops. Then the sand flew into the trash can and quickly disappeared. It left the kitchen spotless. "Thanks Gaara"

Gaara nodded and walked over to the pantry. He opened it and searched it's contents. After awhile of searching, his eyes went wide. He slowly turned around and looked at Kankuro. "W-where is MY goldfish, Kankuro?" Kankuro took a step backward. Kankuro could remember last time they were out of goldfish, he went on a i-want-goldfish rampage. He tortured Kankuro's puppet till he would go to the store are but goldfish.

Gaara's sand rose up behind him. Kankuro ran outside to the back yard, though the back door. He went running toward Shikamaru. "HELP!" He shouted as Shikamaru sat up. "What?" Kankuro looked toward the door and could see gaara's sand going though. "We are out of goldfish" Shikamaru signed. "Again?" Kankuro nodded. Shikamaru laid back down. _This day just isn't going good._ "He's coming!" Kankuro shouted and pointed at the disturbed Gaara.

Kankuro took his puppet off his back and hugged it. "Don't take crow again!" Shikamaru looked at the scared Kankuro. "goldfish goldfish goldfish" Gaara kept saying as he stepped closer to Kankuro. Shikamaru had to do something about the goldfish addicted Gaara. "Hey Gaara, the neighbor's have tons of gold fish" Shikamaru said still laying on the grass.

Gaara's ears perked up and a big smile spread across his face. "Gaara you look fruity" Kankuro said and started laughing. Gaara gave him a glare and with his sand, hit crow out of kankuro's arms. "no!" Kankuro jumped and cought his beloved puppet. Gaara then raced to the neighbor's house. The neighbor's just happen to be a new couple who just moved in.

Gaara knocked on the door and put on his best goody goody act. A blonde boy opened the door. "Oh hi Gaara" Said none other then Naruto. "Hello may I please have some goldfish?" Gaara asked as politely as he could. "What the heck? Goldfish?" Gaara nodded. "um…sure come inside" Naruto said letting Gaara in. Naruto lead him into the kitchen. Sakura was at the stove cooking.

"Who was it Naruto?" She asked. "You remember Gaara?" Sakura turned around to see Gaara and Naruto. "Oh hi Gaara" She said. Gaara looked at sakura, his eyes widened. Sakura was pregnant! "Sakura, you got fat!" Sakura frowned and her hands went in to fist. She glared at Gaara, Her eyebrow twitching so fast it was a blur. Naruto took a step back. "You in for it now" Naruto whispered. Gaara felt really small compared to Sakura's rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted.

She Hit Gaara so hard that he went threw the wall and landed in the back yard at Kankuro and shikamaru's feet. He had a huge bump on his head. "What happened?" Kankuro asked. "Never call a pregnant lady fat" Kankuro started laughing so hard.

Temari came back and wondered wear everybody was at. She heard laughing out side and went to the back door. She opened it and found wear everybody was at. Gaara had a huge bump on his head, Kankuro was laughing, and Shikamaru was sleeping. "Hi every body" She said. Gaara glared and Kankuro waved but was still laughing. Shikamaru sat up and yawned.

"What's up with the bump Gaara?" Gaara crossed his arms. "He went over to the neighbor's to get goldfish, I guess he found out Sakura was pregnant and called her fat. You can only guess what sakura did" Shikamaru said lazily. Temari gave a slight laugh. Then she reached in the bag she was holding and took out a bag of goldfish. She gave it to takai. "Go give this to uncle Gaara" Takai smiled.

Gaara saw the goldfish and a smile crossed his face. "Come here Takai!" Takai threw the goldfish but before it hit the ground Gaara rushed and caught it. Gaara opened the bag and started to eat as fast as he could.


End file.
